Who Did It?
by ZOE007
Summary: Regina finds an unconscious and beaten figure in her yard
1. Chapter 1

Who Did It?

It was a typical spring day in Storybrooke the birds were chirping away the sun was shining for a change what with Storybrooke being situated in the middle of nowhere Maine. Regina Mills was walking down Mifflin street towards her mayoral mansion as she got to her front door she saw something was not right, there were long deep drag marks in her lawn obvious signs of a struggle, as she followed the drag marks she had found some belongings she had found two brown leather boots, a scarf, car keys, a gun, a wallet. The further she went the more she found but could not find the person that the things belonged to. Just as Regina turned to go inside her home she heard a groan of pain coming from behind a long hedge near the side of the house when she investigated she saw a slim figure but could not see who it was, as their face was covered by their arm. Gently Regina moved the arm of the un-identified person and she was unable to stop the shocked gasp that escaped her lips when she saw who the person lying unconscious in her yard was.


	2. Authors Note:

AN: I will write more when I escape writers block if you have any ideas PM me


	3. Chapter 3

Regina was broken out of her state of shock when the figure moved slightly, she knelt down and moved soft blonde locks out of the way.  
>"Oh Emma." Regina whispered sadly "What happened? Who did this to you? Who could be so cruel to the saviour of all people?" Even though she was asking these questions out loud and to the unconscious sheriff she felt like an idiot because she was basically talking to herself because Emma was in no way able to answer.<br>Regina thought she was hearing things when a small word came from Emma's otherwise still lips, at first she missed it then Emma said it again so Regina lent down so her ear was very close to Emma's mouth and then she heard as clear as day, although slightly sluggish.  
>"Help!"<br>With a wave of her hand Regina transported Emma and herself into the master bedroom, where she gently lay Emma down on the bed, she placed a hand on Emma's right shoulder before leaving the room to gather the essentials she would need to take care of her sheriff...  
>'Wait did she just refer to Emma as her sheriff.' Emma wasn't her sheriff she was the towns sheriffsaviour even if Regina did sign her pay checks, the town had voted her in as sheriff after Graham had died, so why was she referring to Emma as hers.  
>Deciding she would dwell on it later Regina set to work on Emma she removed Emma's tank top and what was left of her jeans.<br>Once they were out of the way and Regina got a good look at the damage to the blondes body, her blood boiled with anger the amount of bruises, cuts, gashes, burns and lacerations covering the younger woman's body not to mention that she had a broken jaw, right leg, a fractured cheekbone, right arm broken in 3 places and her right shoulder was dislocated.  
>Regina could feel a bit of the evil queen surfacing as she took in Emma's injuries from head to toe all at once her eye's fell on the hand prints around Emma's neck it was obvious someone had tried to kill her by strangling her.<p>

Regina was stitching up the last of the deep wounds when a loud groan alerted her that her guest/patient was waking up, brown eyes met Caribbean blue ones as Emma looked at Regina in confusion.

"Regina? What am I doing here?" Emma was not only confused but she couldn't understand why Regina, the woman who had always shown nothing but a bare tolerance to her for Henry's sake was now showing her kindness.

"Just relax Emma you need to rest and heal." The mayor said gently to the bewildered blonde and she got up to put away what she didn't need anymore.

When she returned Regina went into a very lengthy explanation of how Emma ended up in the mayoral mansion and all of her injuries but Emma's mind was foggy on what had happened to her. But that night while Regina was sleeping she was awakened by a blood curdling scream coming from Emma's temporary bedroom, when she entered she saw the sheriff in the throws of an awful nightmare.  
>With one last scream Emma's eyes opened and Regina was by her side instantly sitting on the bed beside her soothingly stroking her hair as she spoke calmly and gently to the obviously terrified girl.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

For weeks Emma was having these nightmares and every time Regina would ask her about them but Emma refused to talk eventually Emma had stopped talking entirely and Regina was getting worried, no one could get the blonde to talk the only indication that her voice box was even working was when she had her nightmares her screams would wake up both her and Henry when he stayed over which wasn't often, because Regina was so busy trying to get the old Emma back And Henry needed proper sleep so he stayed mostly as his grandparents so Regina could direct her full attention to Emma's progress which sadly there wasn't any happening.

About 2 months later Regina finally made a breakthrough in the lack of Emma getting better, when she woke up on the morning of her breakthrough the smell of cinnamon toast and freshly brewed coffee made their way to her room, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and the sight that greeted her she filed away in her mind to treasure and to also tease Emma about when she was back to her normal self, Emma Swan was making breakfast at first Regina thought she was hallucinating when she saw Emma being so domestic but then she was grateful that Emma wasn't just sitting around.

Emma turned around to face Regina and gave her a small smile which Regina returned with a grin then set the table after they had finished eating Emma cleared the table and started doing the dishes as she was drying the now clean dishes and Regina was reading the paper the glass that Emma holding slipped from her hands and smashed on the floor causing Regina's head to shoot up and look in Emma's direction but all she saw was broken glass on the floor and Emma retreating to a corner and pulling her knees to her chest terrified and she was saying something that Regina couldn't hear from where she was she walked over to Emma and the closer she got the more Emma tried to make herself smaller and then Regina heard what Emma was saying.

"Please don't hit me. I'm sorry, please don't hurt me I won't do it again." And Regina realised that Emma thought that Regina was going to hurt her for an accident so she knelt down in front of her young ward and gently put a hand on Emma's knee and spoke to her.  
>"Emma listen to me, I am not going to hurt you okay? It was just an accident, please Emma look at me."<br>When Emma lifted her head the sight of the absolute terror in the blondes eyes broke regina's heart. After Regina had managed to get Emma to believe her she stood up and held out her hands and waited for Emma to take and as soon as the other woman's hands slid into her own Regina pulled the blonde off the floor.

Emma got to work on cleaning up the glass she grabbed a large piece too hard and it sliced open her palm she dropped it and stepped back her right foot landing on lots of glass shards Emma let out to cries of pain and Regina ran in an saw the poor girl on the floor bleeding from her hand and foot with a wave of her hand the glass was gone and soon Emma was in her room and Regina was there tending to her foot and hand.

"Thank you Regina." Emma murmured.  
>"You're welcome dear." Soon Regina was done and she asked Emma what she was dreaming about in her nightmares.<br>"They're a mix of real and fake it always starts with my attack then when everyone finds out they turn their backs on me and my parents say that they can't love someone that's damaged then you turn away from me and so does Henry. I'm scared that it will really happen if I tell you what happened to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Even though Emma was making progress every time Regina tried to get her to talk about the attack Emma shuts down and won't speak until she's sure that Regina won't ask again, but that only lasts till the next day and no matter how many times Regina tries Emma still won't tell.

That night during a storm Emma was tossing and turning in bed having the worst nightmare yet, the more she wouldn't talk about the attack the worse her nightmares got the thunder clapped right over the house and Emma sat bolt upright her screaming drowning out the thunder Regina who had decided to sleep in Emma's room in case Emma needed anything went straight to the frightened blonde and wrapped her arms around the girls trembling shoulders then Emma started to sob her tears dripping onto Regina's silk pyjamas.

"It's ok Emma you're safe now, it's ok I've got you I won't let anyone hurt you again I promise you you're safe with me." The brunette said soothingly as she rubbed the blondes back in slow calming circles.

When Emma had calmed down and her sobs had died down she pulled away from Regina's hug and started to apologise about crying on her silk pyjamas Regina just chuckled and said it was ok and smiled gently at Emma.

"I was walking to granny's for lunch after seeing my parents, I heard a noise but I kept walking then someone grabbed me from behind they covered my eyes with a scarf or a neck tie they tied my hands behind my back and dragged me to the forest..." Emma said with a shaky voice and Regina realised that Emma was telling her what had happened to her.

"How did you know that the forest was where they were taking you?" Regina asked not understanding how Emma could know that if she was blindfolded.

"They were talking I didn't recognise their voices anyway they must have knocked me out because I felt a sharp pain in the back of head and blacked out when I came to my hands were tied above my head and my legs were also tied so I couldn't kick them I didn't know what they wanted but I could see again I recognised them straight away and then someone came out of the shadows and I was completely shocked, because it was Hook who came from the shadows. The I was scared because the smile I saw on his face wasn't the kind and gentle one I have seen so many times it was cold and malicious, then without any clue as to what he was going to do he drove his hook into my side while Whale, Sydney and Robin cut into the rest of me it hurt so much I hoped they were done but then they started beating me I wanted to just pass out then they... They..." Emma was struggling to continue.

Regina placed a hand on Emma's back and looked at her with sadness in her brown eyes.

"Emma you don't have to finish if it's too painful for you. I'll understand." She said gently.

"No I have to finish this I've come to far to stop now. After the cutting and beatings they took turns using my body to satisfy their needs and they laughed as I cried and begged them to stop but they just ignored me, then they untied me and left me. I waited till they had left and made my way to here I couldn't let my parents or Henry to see me like this. I am so sorry Regina."

To say Regina was surprised by Emma apologising would have been an understatement she was completely floored by it.

"What could you possibly be apologising for?" Regina questioned.

"I should have fought them off." Emma was crying again by this point.

Regina took hold of Emma's chin and brought the blondes eyes to meet her own.

"Now you listen to me young lady, they had you tied down there is absolutely nothing you could have done besides there was 4 of them and only one of you." Regina said trying to make Emma understand.

"I'm the saviour how can I protect others when I can't even protect myself. What kind of saviour and sheriff does that make me?" Emma's voice was full of self hatred.

"If you won't believe me then maybe you should see Archie he is after all a therapist he could help you." Came the suggestion which Regina instantly regretted when she saw Emma shrink in on herself trying to protect herself clearly afraid of just having to see a male.

"Emma Archie would never hurt you, you know that he is one of the most gentlest men all he would want to do is help you get control of your life again. Would it help is I was there with you?"

Emma nodded her head and buried her head into Regina's neck breathing in her scent calming her down.


	6. Chapter 6

After Emma had fallen asleep Regina went to her vault and went through all her spell books looking for a specific spell to help her to keep Emma safe when she found the spell she headed back to her home, back to her heart, her Emma. She knew that there was no point in denying it anymore she had fallen in love with her former enemies daughter and she didn't care anymore, she also knew that Whale, Sydney, Robin and Hook were probably laying low after what they had done and Regina swore that once she had gotten Emma back to her true self she would make those men pay dearly for ever hurting and even thinking about hurting Emma they were going to see that when needed the Evil Queen could still be called upon to protect the ones she loved.

When she opened the front door she heard glass breaking and muffled screaming she knew that Emma was in trouble and wasting no time she teleported to the kitchen and saw Sydney, Whale, Robin and Hook attacking Emma once again. Fire blazed in Regina's eyes and she suspended the men in a kind of stasis while she checked on Emma she could tell that Emma was dying she took out two crystals one purple and one silver and placed them on the ground, immediately Emma's blood touched the silver crystal as she struggled for each breath she took Regina cut herself and dripped her blood on the purple crystal and she recited the spell the crystals glowed white and purple then stopped after the spell was complete and Emma stopped breathing sending Regina into a grieving rage and she refused to let her go placing a spell on the crystals then they fused into they skin between their collarbone Regina had the purple and Emma had the silver and when the silver crystal stopped glowing after it had settled in place Emma took a large breath.

"Regina?" Came Emma's raspy voice from screaming so much.

Regina pulled Emma into her arms and kissed her gently and settled her down on the bed in her room while she dealt with these so called men.

"Did it make you feel strong and important to hurt Emma the way you did Whale and Sydney I can't say I'm to surprised but Hook you were supposed to love and protect her not hurt her and Robin I thought that you were kind I guess I was wrong about both of you wasn't I?" Regina wasn't just angry she was royally pissed off she took Hooks hook "If you ever even so much as breath in Emma's direction I'll take your other hand." She the moved onto Robin and magically made him experience what Emma had gone though she didn't say anything just gave him a look that said it all.

When she came upon Whale she took both his hands so he could never practice medicine again after all he took an oath to do no harm and here he was hurting Emma, and finally Sydney she removed him from the newspaper and locked him in the a mirror permanently, where he could see and hear but could not be seen or heard by anyone.

Once she was sure her work was done she went to snow and David to tell them what has happened to Emma and naturally they wanted to see her but Regina said that Emma wasn't ready to see them and then she went back to Emma because Archie would be at her home in 2 hours and she had to be there for Emma's comfort.

She arrived just as Archie did and when they entered they found Emma in the corner of the living room with her knees pulled up to her chest and she was rocking back and forth Regina rushed over to Emma's side and started to calm her.

"Emma dear what happened sweetie?" Regina was trying to coax Emma into telling her what had happened to cause her to end up in this condition.

"I got scared. Please don't leave me, please Regina." Emma desperately pleaded with her.

"It's ok sweetling I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you." As she was saying this Archie had settled into one of the armchairs as Regina helped Emma up off the floor and settled her onto the sofa and then the session started.

"Emma what caused you to get scared just now?"

"I was listening to a cd and a song reminded me of what happened and I guess I just slipped backwards in my progress to healing and I'm afraid that I'll stop progressing altogether which I didn't want to tell you Regina I was scared that you would turn your back on me like every foster home I ever had."

"Why don't we talk about this some more about what happened in your foster homes."

"After my first one sent me back at the age of 3 the next one and 3 more after that were nightmare worthy I was tortured to the brink of passing out I still have scars that are very prominent on my skin I can never wear a bikini and I thought that I could trust Whale to help make them disappear but then he did this to me and now my chance is gone no one will ever look at me as pretty no one will ever want me with all theses scars." Emma was sobbing uncontrollably and Regina just hugged her and rocked her as if she were a small child.

"I think we are done for today. You did really well Emma. I'll see myself out."

After Archie had left Emma went into the kitchen and started to make dinner for Regina.

"What smells so good?"

"Just a little thank you for being there for me through all this, I know it can't be easy on you, I know this I do..." Regina silenced Emma's rambling with a gentle kiss on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Hook was laying low for the time being he was planing on destroying any chance of Emma being with Regina by driving Regina away from Emma what he didn't know was that Regina could not be driven away.

He waited several weeks till he could get Emma alone because Hook being the thick head that he is didn't take Regina's threat seriously so he waited then he saw Emma leave granny's and when she was walking past an alleyway then he grabbed her and stuck a needle in her neck the contents making her fall asleep and he took her to the Jolly Roger where he chained her up and waited for her to wake up.

Regina was waiting at home for Emma to return and she was getting worried because Emma had said she would only be an hour and that was 6 hours ago and she had started pacing 3 hours ago and was wearing a hole into the carpet of the living room, she had to face the fact that she was not only worried she was also going stir crazy from the waiting to hear from Emma.  
>Regina decided to go and look for her late sheriff so she started with the place she knew that Emma had been seen last.<p>

"Ruby what time did Emma leave here." Regina queried of the young waitress.

"About 3:00 why?" Asked the ever so curious wolf.

"She's hasn't shown up for 6 hours I just know that something is wrong." Regina said with worry written all over her face.

Ruby picking up on this decided to help Regina to locate her but Regina remembered the crystals that she and Emma now wore and honed into the linking spell she placed on them and found that Emma was onboard the Jolly Roger and she prayed that she would reach Emma in time.

Meanwhile Emma was starting to wake up her eyes came into focus and she say Hook standing there she tried to move but her arms where above her head and the chain had been passed through a metal ring in the roof of the cabin and pulled taught stringing Emma up so only the toes of her boots touched the ground, the pain from her arms being nearly pulled out of their sockets was excruciating.

"You're awake finally lets get started shall we?" Hook had the most malicious grin on his face and to say that it scared Emma would be a mile off of correct she was absolutely petrified of Hook right now.

Before Emma could even answer there was a dagger embedded in her right side then Hook changed his hook for a sharp looking small metal garden rake and slammed the prongs into Emma's right cheek dragging it down leaving behind four deep lacerations. He went behind her and ripped open the back of her shirt, and started to flog her mercilessly by the time he had finished flogging Emma her back had been pretty much flayed there was not one inch of her back that had skin left untouched, no matter how much pain she was in she refused to let Hook see it.

Then he shoved a sword into Emma's leg and dislocated her shoulder, ankle and broke her right hand and shattered her lower right leg.

Emma was fading in and out of consciousness when the cabin door obliterated and there stood Regina all her Evil Queenliness and boy was she pissed, she stormed over to Hook and Emma she got Emma down from her painful position and the grabbed Hook by his throat.

"I warned you didn't I now you shall pay the price." Regina sneered at the scared pirate.

And with a wave of her hand Hook lost his, she was about to kill Hook when Emma's weakened voice floated to her ears.  
>"You're not the Evil Queen." This caused Regina to turn around and look at Emma properly for the first time since she arrived in the ships cabin and her heart ached for the poor girl who had obviously been through hell, she turned back to Hook.<p>

"You're lucky that I love her or I wouldn't have thought twice about ending your miserable life now you are to stay away from my saviour or I will end you." With that she dropped Hook and scooped Emma into her arms and walked out of the cabin and off the ship then she transported them home.

With a little magic Emma's shattered leg was completely healed as if nothing had happened to it but with Emma insisting on healing naturally the rest of her wounds were treated medically.


	8. Authors Note

I you have any story requests to do with Emma as long as it's no tragedy stories and not Hook and Emma stories please PM me and I will see what I can do.


	9. Chapter 9

Days had gone by and Emma had slipped backwards she went back to not speaking and having horrendous nightmares several times Regina had to physically restrain Emma so she wouldn't hurt herself from all the thrashing she was doing, to make matters worse Hook was terrorising Emma relentlessly and Regina had reached breaking point with him.

Regina snuck up on Hook when he was asleep and took his heart and crushed it she had three emotions going through her at the same time, she felt guilty that she had slipped back to her Evil Queen ways, she felt satisfaction that Hook could no longer trouble Emma and she felt angry that any of this had happened in the first place.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and slowly but surely Emma was making progress with Regina and Archie's help she was becoming Emma again, but she still would not speak, however her nightmares were becoming less and less frequent but they were getting more and more horrific, but true to her word Regina never turned away from Emma and she knew that she never would, Emma may be the towns saviour but Regina was going to make sure that she was Emma's saviour.

One day Henry had decided to see both his moms he was so excited to see them that he rushed into the house not knowing what had happened to Emma and as soon as he saw her fave and injuries he looked away, Emma thinking that Henry was turning his back on her like in her nightmares took of running right out the front door and into the forest.

"Mom why did Emma run off like that?" Henry asked not knowing about Emma's nightmares.

"She has been having nightmares that when everybody found out about what had happened to her they all turned their backs on her and so when you looked away she thought her nightmares were coming true." Regina explained.

"This is all my fault." Henry said sadly.

"No it's not honey you didn't know it will be ok. We will find Emma and everything will be ok." Regina said as she took Henry in her arms.

Henry decided to get Ruby to help track down Emma because being in the forest it would be too hard for the linking spell to pinpoint the exact location of Emma especially considering the frightened state she was in.

About 3 hours later Ruby found Emma but when she went to touch Emma a growl was heard and the white wolf with a red eye came up next to Emma and bared its teeth at Ruby, trying to make her back away, but Ruby being a werewolf wasn't going to let a mangy pup tell her what to do so she snarled back and showed her dominance as a pack leader she then discovered that the white wolf wasn't trying to get Ruby to leave so that he could eat Emma he was protecting her like Graham would have wanted her to be.

Regina and Henry soon caught up and Henry went right into explaining to Emma why he looked away and that he would never ever think of turning away from her.

Once Emma was convinced Ruby went back to the diner and Regina, Henry and Emma went home.

Emma continued to make progress.  
>After everyone had been told what had happened to Emma they formed and angry mob and went after Whale who died of fright.<p>

Three months later Emma started talking and her first words were.

"Regina will you marry me?"  
>Regina replied with a kiss letting Emma know that it was yes, Emma's wounds had scarred but Emma didn't mind it reminded her that she was a survivor and with her friends and family she could survive and overcome anything... well anything but wedding jitters.<p>

It was the day of Regina and Emma's wedding and Emma was so nervous that she was positive that she would pass out, then David and Snow came in to see their daughter and they told her that they were so proud of her.  
>Then it was time naturally David was giving Emma away but because Regina's dad was dead Archie was standing in after all his help with Emma.<p>

The ceremony was beautiful and a 12 weeks later Emma and Regina were both pregnant only thing was Regina was carrying twins and Emma was carrying five.  
>They found out much later that all of Emma's were girls and Regina's two were boys.<p>

Nine months couldn't come soon enough for Emma she was stuck on bed rest for her entire pregnancy making her a little more cranky than normal but it gave her time to name all five of the girls.  
>When Henry came into her and Regina's room and sat on the bed one of the babies kicked her hard.<br>Emma placed Henry's hand on her stomach.  
>"Here is Lily she's stubborn decided she'd move under my rib cage and won't budge, over here is Charlotte she's a badass she gets kicked she kicks back, only problem is it's me she ends up kicking, over her is Kate she's pretty mellow she kind of just turns over, and here is Elena she is constantly playing kick the kidneys and last but not least Faith who is the role model for the other four." Emma was saying with a smile but as soon as she sat up it became time for her girls to meet the world.<p>

Regina followed soon after and 8 gruelling hours later their 7 beautiful babies were in the world and those kids were not happy about being in the cold air and they were telling everyone about it with their very loud cries.

But for Emma, Regina and their friends and family it was just a sign that they were healthy and no one could ask for anything more than that.

And of course like every fairytale ending.

They lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
